mountandbladefandomcom-20200222-history
Forum:Question about claimants.
Okay, so currently I'm the darling of the Nords. I'm the marshall, the king loves me, I'm filthy rich and own a town, two castles, and three villages. I wish I could kick Ragnar in the ass and become king myself, but I'm playing vanilla and don't really care for Warband on the whole. So I was thinking, why don't I just find that little dweeb Lethwin and put him on the throne as my personal puppet king? Then he could sit quietly somewhere and recite philosophy to himself while I go out and take over the world. Here are my questions: 1) While in the process of rebelling against Ragnar, I will be able to assign conquered fiefs to whoever I want, yes? So what if I give every single one to myself? Where will Lethwin go if he doesn't own any actual land? 2) After I've won and Lethwin is "king" I'll lose the ability to assign fiefs, yeah? So if I finish this whole claimant thing and then go out and conquer... say... Praven, Lethwin will probably give it to someone else since I already own tons of stuff, right? 3) What if I just go capture Praven (or whatever) while the rebellion is ongoing? No war declaration, nothing, I just attack a few Swadian peasants to piss them off and then siege their town. Will Lethwin give it to me? 4) Claimants never appear in places belonging to the faction they claim against, right? So what if I take over the world for Ragnar? Will Lethwin just disappear from the world? I'm starting to come up with this gonzo plan to conquer the world. First I agree to serve Lethwin, then I beat the Nords down and lock up all their lords and leave them with nothing but one castle, so that the rebellion never technically ends. Then I go out and take over the other kingdoms like one of those crazy people who wins as an independent rebel. The whole time, I'm telling Lethwin to assign every fief in the world to me. Then I go back and finish off that one Nord castle, and that's that. Lethwin is the "king of Calradia" but I'm the guy who commands the army and owns everything. But then, see, then I go and I find a group of peasants and I tell them "I'll take everything you've got!" over and over again until I have negative relation with the Nords. Even though I'm their marshal. (Yes this works.) Then I go beat up Lethwin and lock him up. Then I find some lord somewhere and make peace. Voila! I own everything, I run the army, and Lethwin sits in my dungeon forever because I will seriously MBtweak his escape chance down to 0% in order to make this happen. Then I guess I just cackle from atop a mountain of skulls or something and go chase sea raiders because there's nothing else left to do. :Sounds like fun, but I never played the original game long enough to be able to answer any of those questions. I never even supported a claimant, I just conquered Swadia, then stopped playing because I do prefer Warband - although I wasn't fond of it at first either when I tried the trial version, it wasn't until after I bought it and actually played it some that I grew to appreciate it more than M&B classic. [[user:tephra|◄► Tephra ◄►]] 08:52, April 15, 2014 (UTC) :My problem with Warband is that everything seems to be slowed down and made into a pain in the ass for no real reason. Like uh oh, being a Marshal wasn't annoying in Vanilla, better add Controversy in Warband. Burning villages was worth lots of money and led to lots of combat in Vanilla, better make it deduct honor in Warband. Better make travel and healing slower too, just because. :When I finish recruiting heroes and wailing on bandits and feel like getting down to business in Vanilla, I join a faction, promptly get elected Marshal, and start burning villages and kicking asses. When I reach that same point of readiness in Warband, it's time to laboriously build velvet factories and ironworks while sending companions off on exciting quests that consist of a paragraph of text and them leaving the party for two weeks. :I don't even dare join a faction because I don't feel like playing the Controversy game and don't want to take orders from some idiot NPC. :Anyway, I think my plan to lock up Lethwin isn't going to work. Once you go into negative rep with your own faction, there's no real way to raise it again. :--T